


A Heavenly Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny takes Steven out to breakfast.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Kudos: 5





	A Heavenly Morning

**Author's Note:**

> a Morrissey fan account followed me on ig today and i was like EEEEEEEK i was so happy lmao but anyways i'm not gonna plug my insta so read on and i hope you enjoy! xx
> 
> ps: they live in West Hollywood in this one... i know 101 Coffee Shop didn't exist in 1984 but let's pretend it did :)

Johnny slowly opened his eyes as light shone through the blinds of his bedroom window. He was practically on top of Steven, leg thrown haphazardly across his lover's and arm wrapped around his waist as his head laid gently against Steven's chest. Steven was still sleeping soundly, mouth slightly parted and chest softly rising and falling and Johnny would hate to wake him up. He got off of Steven with great care and snuck to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower and when he came back, Steven was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning sleep head," Johnny said as he put on his boxers.

"Did you shower without me?" Steven asked and Johnny softly chuckled as he changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Unfortunately, yes." Steven groaned and plopped down onto his side.

"Why are you up so early anyway? I've checked the clock and it's only six."

"The sun woke me up, plus I wanted to treat you to breakfast." Steven perked up, whenever food was involved he was in.

"Yeah? Where?" Steven got up and stretched his arms before walking to the dresser.

"Guess." Steven bit his lip as he sifted through Johnny's many clothes, settling on jeans and a button up shirt.

"101?" Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Your favorite." Steven kissed Johnny's cheek and started walking to the bathroom.

"You do know you're the best right?" Steven asked with a wink and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." 

-

When they got to the diner, it was already packed. Neither of them minded, however, as they liked being around loads of people. They were sat at a booth and given menus, though they both already knew what they wanted.

"Same as always?" Steven nodded.

"Pancakes and bacon, I could eat them for every meal of the day." The server brought them water and Johnny raised and eyebrow.

"I'd have to say the opposite, you're obsessed with Nobu." 

"You've got me on that one." Johnny and Steven talked amongst themselves after they ordered but when their food came, Steven was silent as he chowed down.

"Jesus Moz, how are you so thin? You don't even work out." Steven took another bite of his pancakes and looked up at Johnny.

"Good metabolism, I suppose." Johnny shook his head and smiled as he dug into his scrambled eggs.

"Hey Johnny?"

"Yes darling?" Steven wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his plate away, completely clean.

"I love you. A lot." Johnny smiled as Steven reached across the table to hold his hand.

"I love you too, but where did this sudden show of affection come from?" Steven shrugged and yawned.

"Don't know. Just felt like it needed to be said." Johnny felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he blushed.

"Well I appreciate it." Steven nodded and sipped on his water as Johnny admired his boyfriend. He was so perfect in every way, he could never get enough of him. It was small moments like these, just going out to breakfast, that made life that much more enjoyable.


End file.
